


I'm not who you think I am

by Awenseth



Series: The Royal Family of Meridian [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyon goes to Kandrakar to take her brother and Cedric back home, after that she begins to feel more clooser to the snake lord. Meanwhile has Cornelia meet a new friend with a deep secret and a strong bond to Meridian. </p>
<p>Who is she? How is she involwed with Elyon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not who you think I am

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my pretty old stories which was written into my fiction-note book. 
> 
> P.S.: can someone guess which scene had been inspired by a One Piece episode?

It was a hot summer day in Hatfield which meant that freedom from studies for most kids and having as much time to spend with their freinds as possible. A young, brown haired girl was running through the street, she was late and would definiately score a scolding, but she could not really get out of the kitchen without snagging a number of cookies before her brother and dad would eat it all up. After twenty minutes of running like a madman she finally reached her destination, the Silver Dragon restaurant.

Her friends were already waiting for her to finally arrive.

 

**_Meanwhile in Kandrakar…_ **

A young girl around sixteen years old was on her way thought the gigantic halls of pure white and misty images carved inot the cloud like stones. After she reached a gigantic door she went inside with her head held high, not a trace of fear inside her heart. In the big room were two men who looked at her, but only one seemed surprised about her visit, so far away from her kingdom.

"What takes you to us, queen of Meridian?" asked the older man in kindness.

"I come for the two prisoners of the Tower." She said firmly, her tone not allowing any words against her decision, yust like how the tone of a queen should be.

"But they…" spoke up the bearded advisor, but he was stopped in his sentence as the Oracle held his hand up, silencing his friend.

"You can take them, but be careful about what you have decided." the Oracle told her, his intent gaze on the young queen who looked back at him unwavering.

Finally she nodded her head smiling and a guard lead her to the Tower and let her inside the prison. She went up the long stairs, her heart beating faster with every step she took towards her final destination. Hope, fear and longing mixing in her thoughts, making her breathing heavier. Then finaly she reached a big door stadning as last defence in her path, her hand trembled as she reached out to open it, then she went inside.

The two prisoners were held by magic absorbing chains on wrists and ankles, to render them harmless.

"Well, if it isn't my darling little sister. Come to see me suffer?" asked the prince sarcastically when noticing who had come after such a long time of solitute from visitors.

She shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "I come to bring you back home."

This made both men stare at her wide eyed, not fully believing the words she had said, but then they needed to remember that the young queen had always honest in her words, though it was still hard to believe. _'Did she just say that she come to bring us back?'_ the chains disappeared and the young woman run up to her brother with tears in her eyes.

Hugging, the startled man.

Phobos was first startled, but the hugged her back, remembering the strange, warm flicker when they had frist meet after so many years of seperation and she had hugged him just like this, with imediate acceptance for their shared blood. Cedric only stood there and looked at them, still paralyzed from the whole situation. He was shocked and happy in one, but there was another feeling inside of him that he couldn't quiet describe. He was shocked that she had come to save them and happy that she had forgiven them or at least giving them a chance for forgivness, then in reality he liked the time he spent with her teaching or when they only talked, but there was another, deeper feeling he didn't understand and it was nagging on his soul as he watched the reunion of the two siblings.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It was already in the afternoon as he laid on his bed, watching the celling, he didn't feel as his former self. A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts, sitting up on the bed and called a short ' _come in_ ' to the one standing before his chamber door. The door opened and the person stepped inside, he didn't see who it was then he was already laying on his back again. He felt that someone sat down beside him, looking over to his side and his eyes went vide in surpraise. He tried immediately to sit up again, but he made it too fast and fell down on the floor, half tangled in his bed sheets, undignified.

He growled as he heard a soft giggle.

"Cedric? What are you doing on the floor?" said suddenly a male voice; the lord looked up at his prince who was also in his room. _'What is today, the whole royal family having a meeting in my room?'_ the poor man thought, it got already confusing that both royal members threated him equal to them, ok by Elyon was it in a way normal, but by her brother…

"Nothing…" he said. _'This situation can't get more embrassing…'_

But Cedric thought wrong, when the prince tried to help him up he stepped accidentally on his own robes by doing so and landed on the other man in a very awkward and very missunderstandable position. At this point was Elyon already on the soft sheet rolling from laughter and deciding that she would check if cameras worked also in Meridian. Then to make it for the two men more embrassing Forst choose exactly this moment to walk in the room for whatever reason. The Huntsman looked puzzled and wide eyed at the unbelievable scene in front of him. Irma would have called this moment a perfect codac moment! The queen was laughing herself into hystherics on Lord Cedric's bed while said lord laid on the floor with the prince on top of him.

What should a hunter do when he sees such a scene?

He bust out laughing his head of which earned even more laughter from the queen and two death glares from the two blushing males on the ground.

"I…ha, ha, ha…I knew that Cedric must be gay, but…ha, ha, ha…I would have never guessed…ha, ha…that you are it to my prince…ha, ha, ha…" he said between laughter, but he was the only one.

Then now were three high ranked people glaring at him. If looks could kill, Forst would have died three times in the same second. The two men finaly got up and threw him out of the room right in the opposite wall.

"Now that we are done with that lets come to the ground for our visit." Said Phobos as he turned to Cedric.

"You spent the entire week in your room. Is something bothering you?" Cedric could hear the worry in her voice, but he shook his head.

"It's really nothing to worry about. I was just thinking much in the last time." Phobos stepped to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know when there is something bothering you that you can come to us every time you want." He said and the other nodded. It was truly amazing how much the prince changed since he had returned to Meridian. He was kinder and more willing to listen to others and help them, the people had already begun to love their prince as much as they love their queen.

After that Phobos left the room, but as he opened the door Forst fell in right on his nose. The prince grabbed him by the collar and closed the door behind him, that left the lord and the queen alone. She still sat on his bed and motioned for him to sit dawn beside her.

There it was again.

That burning feeling which burned his soul. He sat down beside her, but not daring to look at her. But then he did it though after he felt a soft hand touching his.

"Cedric, something is bothering you and you don't want to tell us what." She said, worry in her voice and green eyes.

"I..I don't know what is wrong with me…" he said in a whispering tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking in his blue eyes.

"I think, that I have some feelings for you that are more then that of a teacher and his student and more of that of friends…, but that can't happen…"

"Why not?" she asked blushing.

He didn't respond, instead he took his real form. He didn't want to tell her more, he closed his eyes and waited, waited to hear her run away from him, to hear the door bust open and slam shut, but nothing of that come. Instead he felt soft lips press shyly against his. After a little while he begun to return the kiss when she put her delicate arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_After a five months in Heatfield_ **

The five guardians were on their way through the large park of Heatfield which was painted with several shades of gold, bronze, brown and red by the Autumn time.

"Hey Will, Cornelia. How is your new classmate?" Asked Hay Lin excitedly while bouncing closer to the two girls.

"She is a bit shy and spends time reading, but has a nice demantour around her, very god in history, art, literature and sports, but she has a few problems in math." Said the redhead in a thoughtfull tone.

"Sorry girls, but I have to go now." Cornelia said suddenly, looking at her watch.

"Where then?" asked Will.

"Having a date?" asked Irma grinning.

"No, I have piano lessons." And with that she went off in a hurry.

Five minutes later she reached a big house, but there on the balcony stood already a girl, she was just two inches shorter then Cornelia; had long blond hair and blue eyes. Under her dark green jacked she wore a light blue, long sleeved top and a long black skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Hay Cornelia." She said smiling.

"Uhm…hay Elary. Do you take also piano lessons?"

"Yes, but I also have math too." the girl replied with a sheepish smile.

Then the door opened revealing the figure of Miss. Rudolph who smiled at the two girls and let them inside the warm house.

It was already half five as Elary left the house, she was stunned when she spotted Cornelia waiting on the veranda.

"I waited for you." she said with a smile. 

"Thanks."

The two went together home, they were a bit surprised when they found out that they are next door neighbors. Both girls sayd each other god night and went in they homes. After Elary closed the door she went through the dark hallway up to her room. She went over to the gigantic window and looked out in the night a smile crossing her lips.

"Now I know why she was your best friend."

The pale moon light shone through the window illuminating on her skin while throwing her shadow on the wall, but the shadow was not that of a normal human anymore…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

In the coming weeks the two girls spent most of their time together which even lead to that that Cornelia was invited over to sleep by Elary. On the day when she would sleep by her new friend come Hay Lin, Caleb and Blunk to her that they found a new portal and need to fight the monster, that come out of it. Will called the Heart of Kandrakar to unite them and the fight begun. The guardians fought hard, but they were loosing, but then a strong wind come up throwing the creature back in the portal which was immediately sealed.

"Nice job Hay Lin."

"But Irma…that wasn't me who made the wind…" said the shocked girl.

"But if it wasn't you then who was it…?"

As they stood there Cornelia could have sworn that she saw a shadow standing on the cliff above them, this thought would not leave her till the sun begun to set. That evening she spent by her friend, both girls were chatting about boys, favorite bands, make-up and a few other things so Cornelia did not need to think about the strange happenings of the day, that is till she got her answers.

"Cornelia." Elary spoke up suddenly growing a bit serious.

"Yes what is it?"

"I know that you are the Guardian of Earth and your friends are also Guardians." She said in a calm tone.

"But…but where did you…how?" she was shocked and did not know how their secret had come out.

"Today when you fought that monster, that was me who helped you."

"Then were you that person I saw on the cliffs, but how did you do that?" Cornelia asked in a stunned tone, after her knowledge there were only five Guardians and she had never seen her in Kandrakar or even Meridian.

"It was after me."

"What?" she was really confused. 

"Cornelia, I'm not who you think I am…" Elary said with a small sigh.

"Then who are you, I don't understand."

"I come per time travel from the future and my name is really Elary, but I'm also the crown princess of Meridian and will step on the throne when my mother steps back." this made Cornelia freeze down for a few seconds as she put together the words she had just heard and their meaning. 

"WHAAT!!" The blond was shocked, in front of her sat the daughter of her best friend. Ok, she had a strange feeling that she is wery familiar, but jet. It took her a few seconds to calm down somewhat. "And who's you father?" now she wanted to know who will merry Elyon, but she sincerely hoped that it would not be Caleb.

"I thought you would never ask." She said smiling in a way which made the Earth Guardian have the feeling that she was finding this part of the situation amusing.

She soon found ut why.

It was a good thing that Cornelia was sitting, then if she would have stood, she would have probably fainted from that what she saw. Behind the girl in front of her was a long emerald green snake tail.

"No…that…that can't be, he is prisoned…" she stammered. 

Elary only shook her head, she understood that it took time for the Guardians to trust both her father and uncle as much as her mother did. "No, he is since five months together with my uncle back in Meridian."

"But they tried to kill your mother." Cornelia protested. 

"I know, but they have changed and…" at that she brought her hand up to her forehead"…they are too overprotective…" at that Cornelia sweatdropped. "One time were my friends and I having a picnic and both my father and uncle sneaked behind us as bushes…"

"I can't imagine the two doing that, but on the other hand they must have looked very amusing." At that both begun laughing, Cornelia was still a bit on the edge, but she remembered that the Oracle would have never allowed those two to leave Kandrakar if they would be of any danger to Elion and she had not felt any treat comming from Elary so far.

It was five before midnight and Elary was telling a horror story whey they heard a strange noise from the hallway. Then two shadows stepped in the living room and then…' _thump_ '.

The lights went on.

"Dad, uncle Phobos? What are you two doing here?" Asked the princess, looking slightly mad at the two men on the floor while Cornelia looked stunned.

"Uhm…we only wanted to see if you are alright…" said the prince sweatdropping.

The young girl shook her head in mock sorrow then turned to the other.

"I told you, they are overprotective." Cornelia nodded carefully.

"We are no…" but both men were interupted as suddenly a portal appeared behind them and Forst come out riding on his rhino like creature.

"Good evening my princess, have your seen your father and uncle?" At that both girls sweatdropped and pointed down. The hunter didn't understand first, but then he paled and looked down. "Ehm…uh…what are you two doing down there?" he asked grinning nervously.

"Oh nothing Forst, Cedric and I only decided that we want to lay here and be used as a carped and now…GET DOWN YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!!!"

He got immediately down from the two and after they got up and dusted themselves down everyone sat down on the couch.

"So why are you here?" asked Elary again.

"We wanted to see if everything is ok, the poisoned plant is still in the garden so it must be destroyed before it begins to bloom." Said the prince, his tone holding a mix of urgency and anger.

"We found out that our enemies planted it in this time." Cedric added in for his brother-in-law.

"What a plant?" Cornelia inquired after deciding that the two seem to have really started changing.

"A plant that poisoned my mother, but she is alright now in our time though we want to stop the actuall happening to occour." Elary explained at which Cornelia got the gorund for the anger, she was also displeased that someone poisoned her friend.

"Ok, girls time for bed now it is late and we will have work to do tomorrow." Said the prince as he stood up from the couch and looked at the two teens which made Cornelia realize for the first time that brother and sister really looked in some ways similar.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_On the next morning…_ **

The two girls woke up to the smell of something burning. As they rushed down in the kitchen and the smoke cleared they saw Phobos and Cedric standing there in aprons while both held a frying pan with something burned and flowy in there, the only problem was that thing was everywhere even on the celling. 

"We made breakfast." Said Phobos and Cornelia sweatdropped. Just what in the name of earth did Elyon do with the two to change them that much!? Beside that was she really not sure if this change was for the better or the worse...

"Calm down, see the positive side, they didn't burn it down…" murmured the other girl under her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time they tried to use a kitchen it exploded, but before that they burned it down…" was the symple reply. 

On that afternoon after Elary and the others returned in they time she and the others went to Meridian and destroyed the plant. And jet stood everyone gapping in front of the throne except a certain blond guardian with a little connection to Mother Earth. The young queen just told them about her wedding with lord Cedric next week.

"I still don't get it. You want to marry that thing!?" said Irma pointing at Cedric who stood beside his bride while trying to not look offended at the comment.

"You know what they say, love is blind, but I think it is romantic." Said Hay Lin, probably beside Cornelia the most relaxed after hearing the news.

"We...will be here for the wedding." Will reassured after a while and they turned around to make their own preparations till everythings is freash in their minds, though as they were all about to leave through the door Cornelia turned to her friend with a knowing smile.

"Hey Elyon, I hope that you will have one day a beautiful daughter and don't let Cedric and your brother near the kitchen." At that Elyon paled while everyone stopped in their movements.

"Corry, how…how did you know that I was pregnant…I just found it out yesterday…" she said in a stunned tone.

"Hold your horses! She is having a kid with him already?!" yelled Irma in disbelief while again pointing at Cedric who this time fully failed to hear her words.

"If the child comes after the father or the uncle we are doomed…" muttered Caleb so that no one hears.

Then they all heard a loud _'thump'_ noise. The big new took Cedric literally from his feet and then the door bust open revealing Phobos striding inside and looking around the throne room.

"What is this with all the screaming and why is Cedric out cold and Forst in front of the door to?" he inquired with his hands on his hips.

"Brother, I must tell you something wery important…"

**_In Kandrakar…_ **

"Where did that scream come from?"

"I think prince Phobos just found out that he will soon be an uncle." Said the Oracle smiling.

"You knew that this would happen when the queen come to us." 

"Yes, my old friend. I knew it when I first saw that girl enter our time line two days before Elyon come. I must say that it was a wery pleasant surprise. Don't you think?"

"Yes indeed."

"Meridian will have a wise and strong queen when her time comes."

**_Meanwhile back in Meridian…_ **

"Phobos? Cedric? Frost?" Elyon asked the three out cold men. 

"I think the three will be for a long time out cold." Will stated, she had never guessed to see the in the past arogant prince fall like a dead log on the ground after screaming. 

"I will try it with cold water." Irma suddenly spoke up with an evil grin on her face. 

 


End file.
